


More Than A Hacker

by Ofyawning



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Angst, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: MC helps Seven through a panic attack.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 63





	More Than A Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE!!  
> SPOILERS FOR SEVENS ROUTE AS WELL

Saeyoung Choi had a lot of problems. He suffered through years of abuse, only to leave that household and join an agency that could get you killed for even making a simple joke.  
Not to mention the RFA members constantly called him a freak.  
Of course they don't know it hurt his feelings, but why would he tell them? He wasn't a stupid child, even if the ginger acted like it.  
At the moment, Saeyoung was sitting in the corner of Rika's old apartment, trying to wrap his head around what had exactly happened. His brother... His long lost twin brother was so very different from when they last saw eachother.  
White hair, a tattoo, and overall not looking the best.  
Guilt and regret was swarming inside Saeyoung's stomach.  
Bile rising up his throat whenever he thought about it.  
Attempting to swallow it down, and push the thoughts away, just like his feelings, it just kept coming up.  
Standing abruptly, he shoves past the brunette who was clearly concerned for him.  
"Seven?" She asked, grabbing onto his wrist.  
Turning around, and ripping his hand away from hers, eyes wild.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" He snapped, legs trembling.  
MC looked startled, and held her hands up.  
"Okay..." She started, a large frown on her face. "I'll go make you some food.. Try laying down, alright?"  
Suddenly, something switched in Saeyoung, and his arms were wrapped tightly around the girls slim waist.  
Both of them slid to the floor, the redheads head hiding in the girls chest, trembling.  
Breaths coming out in short bursts, barely able to even kneel without swaying from side to side.  
"Sev-"  
"Saeyoung."  
Feeling taken aback, MC slowly put her hands on the male's curly set of hair.  
"Call me Saeyoung, please. I am not the 707 in the chatrooms you think you know. I'm a dangerous freak.."  
Eyebrows furrowing, MC held the male tigher, ignoring how she could feel tears soaking through her sweater.  
She knew that the RFA members often made fun of Saeyoung for being... Special, and that filled her with slight rage. He had some deep personal problems, and being made fun of in chatrooms most likely didn't help him at all, even if the others didn't mean it.  
"Saeyoung..." She started, taking both his cheeks in her hands, and lifting his head up.  
"You are more than just a hacker... I care for you a lot. I'm sure Saeran does too... I think he'll come around one day. The RFA cares about you so much too. Even if they don't show it."  
MC reached out, gently taking his glasses off his face to quickly clean the tears off them. Then, wiping Saeyoung's face with her sleeve, smiling sadly at him.  
"I'll always be here for you. I know you're trying to push away your feelings... I understand you."  
After a solid minute, Saeyoung had stopped crying, eyes red from rubbing at them.  
"MC... I'm sorry for acting like a jerk.." Swallowing nervously, he puts his fingers in his mouth, only for the brunette to take them out.  
"I care for you a lot... I want to become a happy Saeyoung with you. One you can also rely on."  
With that, both of them got up, and made dinner together, laughing at the fact Saeyoung almost burnt the house down with his inability to cook properly.


End file.
